Heroic Origins
◄ Heroic Origins ' '► Diretor : Victor Nelli, Jr. - Roteirista :Steve, Annie & Maggie -'Exibido' : 5 de março de 2013 - Temporada : Quatro Episódio : Doze Resumo : Abed decide investigar a vida passada de cada um do grupo de estudo ,acreditando que estavam destinados a se conhecerem. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Chang liga para o Reitor Spreck e diz que ele desistiu,e se junta ao resto do grupo de estudo. Enquanto isso, no escritório do Reitor Spreck, ele olha em um modelo para o seu "plano B", enquanto ri loucamente. Colcha Maluca do Destino Uma foto de mapa do destino de Abed,o " Colcha Maluca do Destino " foi incluído na arte interna do DVD da quarta temporada (Não lançado no Brasil). Curiosidades *Britta nega a Abed que ela postava fotos de seus pés na internet por dinheiro, embora Troy mostra uma foto em seu celular a contrariando e ela mesma disse a Jeff no episódio piloto que ela fez isso. *Chang menciona que esse é o dia do " aniversário da destruição de seu impérios" referindo-se ao episódio "The First Chang Dynasty ", quando o grupo de estudo infiltra em seu regime na escola e conseguem libertar Greendale de seu governo. *A pessoa que Shirley empurrou numa jukebox que foi mencionado no Piloto , foi revelado ser a Mysti, a stripper que seu marido Andre Bennett a traiu. *Iogurte congelado foi mencionado pela primeira vez no série na primeira temporada,no episódio "Communication Studies ". Chang e Pierce estavam em seu ciclomotor indo comer depois do baile do Dia dos Namorados. Na segunda temporada,no episódio Advanced Dungeons & Dragons , o mapa estilo LOTR de Greendale mostra a localização de "Good Frozen Yogurt." *Em um flashback, um velho assumido ser Pierce quebra uma máquina de iogurte como Pierce fez na terceira temporada,no episódio " Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts ". Este foi também referenciado por Rachel em " Herstory of Dance ". Ele, então, finge um ataque cardíaco como Pierce fez pela primeira vez no episódio da segunda temporada " A Fistful of Paintballs ". *Muitas coisas que aconteceram na série, e até mesmo a união do grupo, foram mostrados ter sido causado pelos acontecimentos do grupo de estudo : **É revelado que dois balões estouraram após Annie pular através de uma porta de vidro,isso deu a Magnitude a idéia para seu bordão. **Britta encontrou pela primeira vez Peitos da Annie quando ela libertou o macaco de um laboratório de testes médicos. Ela sugere que, se o macaco mordeu alguém poderia tornar essa pessoa psicótica. Este é, talvez, destinado a explicação das ações de Changs cada vez mais bizarras depois de encontrar Peitos da Annie nas saídas de dutos de ventilação. *Annie diz "E estamos de volta!" . Esta é uma referência para Abed ter dito isso na estréia da segunda temporada " Anthropology 101 ". *Após Shirley jogar fora sua lingerie no shopping, o Reitor Pelton pegou e disse "É melhor isso não despertar nada em mim" . Exatamente o que ele disse no episódio da primeira temporada " Environmental Science " depois de ver um vídeo de um homem Dalmata. *Em um flashback, o reitor Pelton é mostrado vestindo sua roupa de "Reitor Serio" do episódio " Biology 101 " da terceira temporada e Ben Chang é mostrado estar vestindo a camisa amarela do episódio da primeira temporada " Spanish 101 ". *Última aparição de Peitos da Annie , Gubi Nadir e Reitor Spreck. *" Do not You (Forget About Me) " é tocado novamente, essa musica foi ouvido no final do episódio Piloto. *No episódio da primeira temporada " Introduction to Statistics " Shirley descreve a mulher que Andre a traíu tinha um "Longo pescoço e se vestia como uma caixa de banco" . Em um episódio posterior da mesma temporada " Beginner Pottery ", sua ocupação seria confirmada como uma stripper. Neste episódio sua aparência não coincide com a descrição que Shirley deu,embora poderia ser uma descrição exagerada com odio de Shirley. *No episódio " Romantic Expressionism ", Troy menciona que Annie teve um colapso nervoso e pulou através de uma porta de vidro gritando "Todo mundo é um robô!". No flashback, ela tem o colapso nervoso e pula através de uma porta de vidro, mas não gritou "Todo mundo é um robô!" Ela, no entanto, diz que Troy é um robô, em referência à sua antiga atitude. *No episódio Piloto, É dito que Troy se machucou em um suporte de barril após ter machucado o ombro . Neste episódio, Troy é mostrado fazendo isso, mas fere o joelho em seu lugar.O escritor e produtor executivo Andy Bobrow reconheceu o erro noTwitter . Referências *Homem Aranha é referenciado por Abed quando ele menciona sua origem envolvendo o tio Ben. Além disso, de Plano B do Reitor Spreck é um modelo do que parece ser uma aranha gigante, que é uma referência para os Spider-Slayers da Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Britta referencia a " Trilogia das Cores ", embora ela pronouncia mal seus títulos originais em francês. *Star Wars é mencionado por Abed. *Troy menciona Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal em um flashback. Galeria Fotos promocionais Heroic origins promo photo.jpg 4x12 Promopic1.jpg 4x12 Promopic2.jpg 4x12 Promopic3.jpg 4x12 Promopic4.jpg 4x12 Promopic5.jpg 4x12 Promopic6.jpg 4x12 Promopic8.jpg 4x12 Promopic17.jpg 4x12 Promopic18.jpg 4x12 Promopic12.jpg 4x12 Promopic21.jpg 4x12 Promopic23.jpg Bastidores 4x12 BTS photo.jpeg 4x12 BTS photo2.jpg 4x12 BTS photo3.jpg Categoria:Quarta Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Flashbacks Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Abed Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Annie Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Britta Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Troy Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Shirley Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Chang